


think that i messed up

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Schmico, they are cute as shit i love them, with a lil confrontational angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Levi is exhausted after the pit god flooded with people after a bus accident. Nico is still flirty as ever, causing Levi to explode. Schmico. Post 10x06 elevator.





	think that i messed up

**Author's Note:**

> I havn't posted anything in a while, but those two finally inspired me again so here we go! Also, there are not enough schmico ffs out there. I DEMAND MORE. Also the title is inspired by Lost the Game by Two Feet.

What happened in the elevator still haunted Levi’s dreams. Last night he didn’t get much sleep and when he did, he dreamt of the soft lips of Dr. Nico Kim that captured his own in there. And then he got to the part where he got rejected.

He let out a frustrated sigh and massaged his temples. The lack of sleep just worsened his headaches and he wished that none of that ever happened. At least then he wouldn’t question his sexuality and be heartbroken. And now he was both, because of Nico Kim.

Levi placed the case file he was holding on the stack in front of him and scanned the room. There had been an accident between two busses, due to one of the driver losing conciseness due to a myocardial infarction. The pit was flooded with patients, but thankfully it was mostly just minor injuries. Pierce and Deluca were working on the bus driver with the heart attack and Hunt and Casey were working on a young woman that fell during the crash, while Levi himself was tending countless patients with cuts and bruises and other minor injuries.

This was the first time since morning that the pit was kinda… not full. He didn’t even dare to think of  the word empty as that would usually summon another catastrophic event, causing them to drown in another wave of patients. Levi was about to join DeLuca when he noticed his stomach rumbling loudly. It was already 4pm and he hadn’t had eaten anything since the start of his shift at 8am.

“Take a break, Schmitt. Don’t need you faint here, I got it covered,” DeLuca said and turned back to the elder woman that had some glass splinters in her arm. Levi thanked him with a relived smile and left to head to the cafeteria. It was almost completely empty and Levi’s brain was celebrating. All he wanted was to quickly grab something to eat and then to head to the on-call room to lay down for a few minutes. Maybe even nap for 10 if he’s feeling spicy.

Unsurprisingly, there were just a few turkey sandwiches left, but to Levi it was the best food on earth. He devoured the sandwich in under two minutes and smiled to himself. But the smile faded when he saw Dr. Kim enter the cafeteria as well.  Levi quickly turned around and got up to leave before the fellow could spot him, but he knew it was too late when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned around, trying to act as cool as a cucumber, knowing that he probably looked more like a nervous rabbit on speed.

“Nico! Er, Dr. Kim. Dr. Kim Nico – Dr. Nico Kim. I – Uh, what can I do for you?” Levi asked nervous, trying to suppress the need to speed run away.

“Are you okay, dude?” Nico’s usually confident expression had disappeared when he noticed how pale the intern’s face was.

“What? Y-yeah, I’m just a little exhausted. I uhm, was on my way to the on-call room to maybe lay down for a few minutes. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to do that now.” Levi was surprised by how he managed to get that out of his mouth without stuttering too much. He walked past Kim when he felt the other man’s hand on his own and turned around confused. What the hell was this supposed to mean?

“What the –“ Levi started, but got interrupted when Nico pulled him towards the west exit.

“The on-call room is currently occupied, but if you need a break, I’ll show you my special hiding spot,” the fellow explained, throwing a soft smile into Levi’s direction. The younger one would’ve pulled his hand away if he weren’t so tired at the moment. Also, he liked the feeling of holding hands with Dr. Kim.

-

As soon as Levi’s head hit the pillow he felt the exhaustion slowly exiting his body. He smiled to himself before he felt his glasses being taken off and a blanket being thrown over him. Nico was laying down next to him, but he was too exhausted to say anything other than a quiet “Thanks.”

The fellow smiled and just nodded, before too, sliding under the blanket and setting a timer for 15 minutes.

-

Levi was shaking in surprise when the alarm woke him up way too early for his taste. He was about to check his beeper, praying that he didn’t miss anything when he noticed the arm that was wrapped around his body slip away to turn off the annoying ringing. Only then he remembered Nico showing him the old lab that nobody was currently using. He told him about some doctor he didn’t remembered the name of who would take naps in here as he didn’t wanted to waste any time by walking to the on-call room and back. Levi was silently thanking him.

When Levi turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Nico’s eyes glued to him, making his heart race again. How was he always able to do this to Levi by just looking at him? Nobody ever managed to do that. Sure, he had crushes before, but they never felt as intense as this one does right now. He got goosebumps when he felt Nico’s hand slide over his right arm to his shoulder. Although Levi loved what was happening right now, he also hated it, so he pulled away and sat up. First, he got told that Nico didn’t wanted to teach him, and then the fellow was cuddling with him in a secret lab.

“Why are you doing this to me, Nico?” Levi whispered with tears in his eyes, “What have I ever done to you? Why are you so cruel?” He shook his head and put his glasses back on.

“What? What do you mea-“

“What I mean? Are you for real?” Now Levi was just mad. How dare this man act like nothing happened before? How dare he act like he didn’t tried to seduce him for weeks with his winking and smiles and goddamn abs just to drop him like a hot potato when he heard about him not having any experience with men?

“Listen, Schmitt-“

“My name is Levi. In case you couldn’t be arsed to check. And no, you’re going to listen. You hurt me. And you confused me. You made me question my entire life and then you throw me away like a piece of garbage, because my non-existent experience isn’t up to your standards. And yet I still really like you. It’s pathetic, really. But I’m not gonna let you push me around. I can figure out this shit without you.”

-

“I’m proud of you, Schmitt. Don’t let him and his perfect abs play with you,” Dahlia praised her friend who was downing his third beer in under 30 minutes.

“I agree. I’m just sad that it ends like that. Kim really seemed into you,” Taryn added, taking a swing of her wine.

Casey shook his head in frustration. “Yeah, right? I bet he already regrets ending it, seeing how he took the first chance to cuddle with you in some empty lab.”

“Yes, you’re a catch!” Taryn grinned while Levi ordered another beer.

-

“Oh god, why’s the world so, so against me?” Levi slurred while putting his phone back on the table and shielding his face with his hands from the world. His friends shot him all a confused look.

“I’m on Ortho for the week. Can somebody please end me,” Levi whined, before his eyes grew big when he saw Nico entering the bar.

“Nonononononono,” he cursed and crawled under the table, pretending to look for something, but instead hitting his head twice.

“Ouch!”

“Wow, I have absolutely no words,” Dahlia said, trying to suppress laughter.

“I have two: Gay. Panic.” Taryn grinned, breaking Dahlia who broke out into a full-fledged laughing fit.

“What’s so funny here?” Nico asked when he reached the table of interns. He was well aware of Levi trying to hide from him. But he needed to talk to him. Desperately. He had realized his mistake and was hoping that it wasn’t too late yet. But maybe that had to wait until tomorrw, because Nico just noticed that Levi was drunk as shit.

With a soft smile that was just reserved for Levi, Nico helped him up and looked at the other interns.

“I’m bringing him home, he looks like he’s about to pass out right here.”

“N-no. I can go home all by myseeelf. I’m a big boy,” Levi replied, trying to get out of Nico’s grip, but the fellow just pulled him closer. Now he could feel the heat of Nico’s body again and as much as he would try to fight it sober, her loved every second he could get of it.

“Well, right now you’re a drunk boy that has to work tomorrow. Come on, Levi.”

“No! I’m not gonna-“

“It’s already late, maybe we should all just go home, what do you think?” Taryn asked the others who nodded very quickly and packed up their stuff.

 _Traitors_ , Levi thought.

-

“So where do you live?” Nico had his arm around the intern so that he wouldn’t fall or hurt himself again. When they made it to Nico’s car, Levi still hadn’t answered him.

“Listen dude, I see that you’re drunk. I’m not gonna force a conversation that you don’t want to have. Right now, I just want to bring you home safely, okay?” They were both now in the car, but Levi still hadn’t sad a word. Nico sighed and started the engine.

“If you don’t tell me where you live, I’m gonna take you home with me, alright?”

“Hm.” Levi just shrugged. Nico’s home it is then.

-

This was the second time today that Nico was throwing a blanket over Levi. He took off his glasses too and put them on the small table next to the bed in the guest room. Levi was already snoring when he left the room to get a glass of water and some aspirin for tomorrow.

 

-

“Fuck.”

When Levi woke up, his head greeted him with a splitting headache. Groaning, he turned away from the sun that was shining through the window right into his face. He closed his eyes again, but then he realized that the bed he was in was a twin and he did not have a twin bed. Panicked he opened his eyes again and sat up straight way too quickly, causing him to yelp in pain.

Where was he? Has he been kidnapped? But why would anyone bother to kidnap him and why would they put him in such a nice room? Levi slipped on his glasses and inspected the room around him until his eyes got stuck on the glass of water with the aspirin next to it. His kidnapper was a nice one, he noted.

Just when he was about to drop the aspirin into the glass of water, the door opened. Turning around, again way too quickly to see who his capturer was, his eyes grew wide when he recognized the voice.

“Hey, are you alright? I heard a noise from outside,” Nico asked quietly, guessing that the intern probably had a giant hangover.

“I – uhm, I’m alright thanks. And uhh, thanks for,” he gestured to the water and painkiller.

“You’re welcome. If you want to shower, the bathroom is behind the second door on the left. I already got you a towel and some clothes. Take your time, I’m making breakfast.” Levi just nodded and watched the other man leave the room again.

His mind was going crazy. What was he doing at Nico Kim’s place? How did he get here? Did they…? No, he surely would’ve remembered that. And even if he didn’t, why would he have slept in another room then? It made no sense. All he could do now was to go shower and then ask Nico about last night.

-

The hot water prickling down Levi’s skin was the heavenliest sensation he’s felt in a while. He must’ve stood there now for at least 10 minutes and yet he didn’t want to leave the shower yet, because that meant that he would have to talk to Nico about what happened last night. Something he only vaguely remembered. He still didn’t know how he got here, but he remembered his poorly attempt at hiding from the hot doctor when he entered Joe’s last night.

Remembering this, he just wanted to climb out of the small window, get on a plane to Aruba and never come back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. He was a big boy after all. _Wait, didn’t he say something like that yesterday?_

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and used the dark towel to dry himself. He put on his glasses and looked into the mirror. His face was paler than usual and his wet hair was covering his eyes.  He looked miserable. Less miserable than yesterday, but the same theme was still going on.

He looked at the pile of clothes that Nico had left him and picked up the sweatshirt. He had seen Nico wear it several times before and smiled while pulling it over his head. It smelled fresh like it recently got washed, but there also was a faint lingering smell of what he assumed was just Nico Kim.

After putting on the rest of Nico’s clothes, he hesitantly opened the bathroom door. The smell of coffee and fried eggs rose into his nose when just in this moment his stomach was rumbling loudly, begging Levi to fill it with food. He followed the smell and noise and ended up in the kitchen where Nico was placing scrambled eggs on two plates while faintly moving to the rhythm of the music from the small radio. He was breathtakingly beautiful. How was it even possible to not only be hot as shit 24/7, but also to look like the nicest person on earth?

Not knowing what to do or how to help, Levi was just standing in the doorway and watched until the other man noticed him and threw him a friendly smile.

“Perfect timing. Eggs and coffee are done. Chose a mug and take a seat,” Nico said while gesturing to a cupboard. Levi just nodded and chose a mug before taking a seat next to the fellow who was filling up the chosen mug with coffee.

“Th-thanks,” Levi mumbled and shoved some egg into his mouth to stop himself from talking any further. However, that plan failed as he remembered that he didn’t remember how he even got here.

“Uhm, not that I don’t want to be here, I mean, I didn’t plan to be here, I obviously didn’t plan not to be here either, because the possibility of me being here is just something I didn’t think of being so soon – I mean, I’m not a creep that can’t take a no and then fantasizes how to stalk someone. I’m really not – ”

“Levi.”

“I’m sorry. Please forget what I just said. I’m just confused as to why I’m here. How did I get here? I don’t remember shit from last night except you being at Joe’s”. _And me once again making a fool out of myself by trying to hide from you and your gorgeous face._

“Oh,” Nico chuckled softly, “I tried to get you home, but after your friends vanished, you refused to tell me your address, so I took you here. You were so drunk, I doubt you would’ve made it home alone.” Levi’s eyes grew big, before he closed them to quickly look away.

“I uhm, I’m sorry to inconvenience you. I really –“

“You didn’t inconvenience me. Don’t worry about it, dude.”

“I’m still sorry. I guess I just – I guess I just didn’t wanted you to know that – Nevermind, I should go.” Levi quickly got up, but got held back by Nico’s hand holding onto his.

“You don’t have to tell me, but know that there’s nothing that would make me think any less of you.” Levi sighed. It’s not like he was embarrassed per se, but telling your crush that you’re living in your mother’s basement wasn’t really an information that would increase your place on the hotness scale. Not that he cared about the place that he was at on Nico’s hotness scale. Obviously not. Nico made it clear that he wasn’t interested anymore. And Levi definitely wasn’t mourning because of that. Definitely not.

“That I’m living in my mother’s basement. Don’t laugh, I know it sound pathetic but rent here is like really expensive and –“

“That’s why you didn’t tell me where you live? That’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Levi. Although I’m not mad about taking the cute nerd intern home with me,” he said with a smirk, which he quickly regretted when Levi flicked his hand away from his’. He watched the younger one take a few steps and turn away to distance himself from the fellow, fighting with himself what to say next.

“This is not fair,” Levi muttered after a moment and turning back to face Nico.

“What you’re doing to me is not fair. First you flirt with me, make me question everything I thought I knew with that perfect face and those perfect abs. Then you actually kiss me and make me feel things I have never felt with any person before and throw me away when you hear that I have no experience with other guys, because you’re not feeling in the mood to teach me things. And honestly, I get it. You don’t have to want to do that for me, it’s okay, I don’t expect you to. But don’t –“ He shook his head and turned away again to hide the forming tears. He wiped them away and took a deep breath before turning back and looking out of the window.

“I get it. Really. You went through your coming out already and apparently it was messy. I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. I was hurt. Me feeling hurt doesn’t invalidate your own experience that I know nothing about. I’m sorry that I acted like an insensitive fuck. I was frustrated. And sad. And hurt. And confused. Because I never had feelings like that for a man. Or for anybody. I don’t even know if I’m gay, or bi or whatever. All I know is that I like you. But don’t act like you didn’t reject me in that elevator. You did. And you can’t just continue flirting with me like nothing happened and expect me to be okay with that. If you want to be with me, then you have to accept that I’m inexperienced.”

Nico was just staring at him for a moment until he got up from his chair and crossed the distance between them to take Levi’s hand to prevent him from leaving.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, still holding onto the intern’s hand, but not daring to look him in the eye.

“My coming out was – it wasn’t pleasant. My family’s really conservative. I came out by introducing them to my boyfriend at that time. And they… they freaked out. They didn’t throw me out, but I left and moved in with that boyfriend. It didn’t end well. I don’t want the same thing to happen again.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that, really. But you can’t tell future yet, I think. Or – or can you? Because that would be really –“ Levi dreamt, but got interrupted by Nico chuckling.

“Alright, alright, I get it. I guess I’m just – you know,” Nico started.

“What? Gay as shit? Dashingly handsome? Having the hots for a clumsy intern?” Levi continued smirking, causing the other man to smile too.

“Afraid. I guess I’m just afraid,” Nico mumbled, looking away, but still holding a firm grip on Levi’s hand. The latter brought up his other hand to Nico’s face and gently caressed his cheek, slowly guiding him to look at him again.

“We can take this slow, Nico. We don’t have to rush anything,” Levi whispered, pulling Nico closer.

“That sounds really good,” He answered before closing the small gap between their lips and putting his arms around Levi’s waist.

Maybe this was going to work out.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two so much, ugh. Also, I hope for a schmico ff explosion here. There isn't enough out there. :(


End file.
